No Me Arrepiento De Nada
by Nobody Dies A Virgin
Summary: Conjunto de Dramiones.


**Hogwarts**

* * *

Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos. No podía creerlo. Era imposible. ¿No es así? Sus ojos, muy parecidos a la plata fundida, estaban brillando. Tenía una sonrisa tímida y torcida. Si, _Sr. Seguridad_ estaba nervioso.

-¿Qu-qué?- dije y me sonrojé un poco al tartamudear. Era tan absurdo. Me pellizque discretamente para cerciorarme de que no estaba soñando. ¡Auch! Parece que no.

-Te amo... ¡Te amo Mione! – dijo, tomando una de mis manos y dándole un cariñoso beso en la parte de arriba, cerca de mis nudillos. Al contacto, comencé a sentir mariposas en mí estómago, pero no le di mucha importancia, no era la primera vez que pasaba y estaba segura de que no sería la última.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás jugando? – Al ver como su expresión cambiaba, probablemente por creer que no me lo estaba tomando en serio, intente explicarme. -Quiero decir… tú, Draco Malfoy. Sangre limpia desde la creación del universo, acaba de decir que ama a Hermione Granger, hija de Muggles y mejor amiga de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. –Dije un poco confundida. Sabía que éramos pareja, pero esto era… diferente.

-Lo sé. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo llegamos a esto. Solo... sucedió… -Dijo seriamente. Se notaba a leguas que él también estaba confundido. -Pero estoy bastante seguro de que es real. Demasiado real. – Suspiró lentamente, como si intentara postergar el momento.- Hermione, nunca me había sentido así, nunca había tenido sentimientos tan fuertes y reales como los que tengo contigo. Solo contigo. Me marean. Cuando estoy junto a ti, soy la persona más feliz del mundo. No necesito nada más que a ti. No necesito respirar si estás conmigo. Cuando me tocas, mi corazón se estremece y mi respiración se agita. Esto es raro y nuevo para mí. Pero te amo. Sé que es amor, estoy convencido de que lo es… - Dijo todo esto lentamente. Era como si me estuviera rogando que lo entendiera. De alguna manera, parecía que se estaba disculpando.

No podía respirar. ¿Draco Malfoy acaba de decir todo eso? ¿Estaba drogada? Espero que no.

Aprovechándose de mi imposibilidad para hablar, Draco dio un paso, acercándose más a mí y me abrazó con fuerza, le respondí inmediatamente. Todo era perfecto. Estaba anocheciendo, por lo que el cielo se veía anaranjado con retazos de rosa y carmesí. Estábamos en uno de los campos de Hogwarts. Por todos lados había flores silvestres. Y unas cuantas parejas estaban esparcidas por el jardín besándose o hablando. La mayoría estaba intercambiando saliva.

Levanté mi cabeza, ya que Draco era unos centímetros más alto que yo, y al mismo tiempo él se agachó para darme un tierno beso, frotó sus labios contra los míos durante un tiempo. Seguimos haciendo eso hasta que su lengua comenzó a perfilar el borde de mí boca, pidiéndome permiso para entrar a ella. Con gusto se lo di y en cuestión de segundos su lengua se encontraba luchando con la mía para ver quien tomaba el control. Una batalla que, por supuesto, nadie iba a ganar. Empezó a trazar mis dientes con su lengua y a masajear mis encías, para después internarse más hasta llegar al borde de mi garganta. Mis manos se apoderaron de su cabello rubio, y lo junté más a mí, profundizando aún más el beso. Las suyas estaban jugando con el borde de mi blusa.

Eventualmente, me fue elevando, haciendo que mis pies se separaran del suelo, doblé mis rodillas y el comenzó a dar vueltas en su propio eje. Eso hizo que comenzara a reír agitadamente, rompiendo nuestro beso. Draco estaba riendo también, emocionado.

Todos nos estaban viendo. Creo que nadie se acostumbraba aún a vernos juntos. Bueno, no es que sea lo más normal del mundo ver a un Slytherin y una Gryffindor juntos, pero hace ya un par de semanas que todos saben que somos una pareja oficial.

Cuando Draco se detuvo, envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Enterré mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, cerca de su oído y con la voz más suave que tenía, susurre un delicado "Yo también te amo, no te imaginas cuánto." Para después dar un corto beso al lóbulo de su oreja. Se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente y dejó escapar un muy notorio jadeo. Lo cual hizo de yo soltara una risita burlona.

Podía sentir el latido de su corazón desde mi posición, más rápido de lo normal, y también su respiración excitada en mi hombro, donde se encontraba su cabeza. No me había dado cuenta de que eso pasaba. Pero, como él lo había dicho antes, era cierto. Cada vez que lo abrazaba, lo besaba o simplemente lo tocaba, su corazón se removía y su respiración de salía de control. Tomó un largo suspiro y me dejó en el suelo.

-Te amo.- Volví a decir, esta vez fuertemente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El me lanzó una sonrisa parecida. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

-Te amo… Te amo.- Dijo comenzando a reír casi histéricamente. Parece que acababa de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Como si el discurso de hace rato no hubiera servido lo suficiente... -¡Wow! Esto es genial… ¡Te amo! ¡TE AMO! Oigan todos: ¡AMO A HERMIONE GRANGER! ¡LA AMO! ¿ESCUCHARON? ¡AMO A HERMIONE GRANGER! – Cada vez iba aumentando más su voz. Hasta terminar gritando todo lo que sus pulmones le dejaban. Mi piel pasó a estar de un color escarlata, parecido a un tomate maduro.

-¡_Ya cállate_!- Dijo alguien con voz grave y rasposa desde alguna parte del jardín donde nos encontrábamos.

No me importó, y parece que a Draco tampoco, porque no dejó de gritar que me amaba por el resto de la tarde.

* * *

**Bueno…**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Este capítulo es TOTALMENTE mío. ¡Lo sé! Srita. Adaptaciones escribió algo. ¡Al fin!**

**Tengo entendido que es una bola de mierda y que está muy corto, pero es mío a fin de cuentas.**

**En este fic solo van a encontrar one-shots que llegan a mi cabeza… Me refiero a que no van a estar ligados entre sí. Espero poder publicar el próximo capítulo pronto…**

**Con demasiado amor,**

**I Can't Let You Smother Me :P**

**P.D. Los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling, etc, etc… Perdón, olvide escribirlo arriba :(**


End file.
